


I Need a Hero

by Rosstar1903



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Cyrus is emotionless, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Nanu is furious as hell, Rape, Sun/Moon UB aftermath, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9970181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosstar1903/pseuds/Rosstar1903
Summary: Looker is caught in an unstable situation with a man seeking unfinished business. He begins to ponder if he has a hero of his own





	

**Author's Note:**

> YES!!! I finally dedicate myself to a Nanu/Looker fanfic!!! i LOVE this pairing. I thank those of you who i may have already bookmarked or given kudos too. You have given me inspiration. and YES. there will be romance. There will be action (not sure how much yet). There will also be a bit violence (you've been warned as per story info). But do not let it stop you from enjoying it!! :)

Looker didn’t know how he ended up in said situation, hands bound by metal cuffs, as were his feet, rag in his mouth. Or maybe he did know…part of it anyway.  
The whole Ultra Beasts missions took some toll on him, Anabel and Nanu-or 000 as he still called him. For the most part, they believed Anabel was finally receiving her memory back little by little, if at all. Seeing as how they were able to get more info, courtesy of the Hoenn Battle Fronteir Brains.  
And then, there was Nanu….er, 000. He wanted to call him by his proper name, he really did. But there was a load of respect that he didn’t wish to tarnish. He didn’t wish to lose that respect whatsoever. Because perhaps there was more to it than just respect….worship….  
Case in point, he had been so lost in thought, he didn’t feel that eerie presence so close. Well, he did, but by then it had been too late. It felt familiar for that matter, perhaps another Pokémon’s attack. But it was a little too familiar.  
And since then, he may as well have lost track of time. There may have been a few times he was awake if he could recall. Arceus knows what his captors did to him. As Looker struggled to free himself of his binds, he noticed a sliver of light, now becoming wider. Visitors, or intruders in this scenario.  
“Sir, the officer is awake, as you hoped for.” The first voice noted.  
“…very well, you may turn on the lights.”  
At the command, a blinding light emerged around the room, but that alone was not was surprised Looker.  
It was the man standing there.  
At the sight, the cloth fell from his mouth. “N-n-n-no. it can’t be….” He stuttered in utter shock.  
“Ah, but it is, my dear guest...” the man teased. In full light, there was no mistake.  
Cyrus.  
“G-g-Giritina wouldn’t have…” Looker could only stutter. “You sought out to possibly bend the seams of our universe. No WAY in Arceus’ mind would the gods have spared you!!”  
Cyrus, who still seemed to hold a solemn blank stare, quirked a brow, with a small smirk. “Though that is true, THAT beast has nothing to do with my means of returning.” The Galactic leader squatted to close in on his captive. “in fact, I believe I should barely thank you, or at least your own unnatural companions, seeing as how those…. Ultra Beasts, I believe they were called…. unintentionally opened their own door. So now with Giritina cleansing its world of what remains, I am free to resume my intentions.” At that, Cyrus gave a demeaning glare to the officer.  
“Well, as ….ungh…interesting as it seems to you…” Looker strained, still hopelessly struggling. “dare I ask what holding me captive will accomplish?”  
“Nothing of my universal goal, that’s affirmative,” Cyrus deadpanned. “But I did make a sole promise to avenge myself of the people who robbed me of my world.” As he said this, he pulled Looker by the hair, only to slam his head down to the ground. Looker had been fortunate to turn his head fast enough for the side to make contact. But boy, did it hurt!!  
“I had NOTHING to do with your loss!!” Looker growled, attempting to cease the blood flowing from the inside of his mouth, seeing as he really couldn’t stop the ache on the side of his face. “and you’re in Alola!! Do not think something like this will go unnoticed!! You don’t have your Galactic members with you. As I recall, they disbanded…”  
Once more, Cyrus became surprising as he chuckled at those words. “oh, my dear officer. You think you have it figured out.” With that, he stood as he gestured towards the man near him, hair in a blue upwards crescent fashion. “I believe you do remember Saturn, do you not?”  
Looker was once more surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanu was beat. Aiding that teen to chase Guzzlord down had been a bit of a hassle. Nonetheless, the International Police didn’t lose anyone else. Oh, the small victories.  
As the kahuna and his trustworthy Persian walked through the grass leading through Route 17, he thought back to the events following Guzzlord’s defeat, or capture (that Sun kid now had another good addition to his team). Anabel had now been showing more progress on her memory. And l00ker…  
…..Looker….  
What wasn’t there to say of than man. He was a little too enthusiastic. Odd in more ways than one. Ambitious, and overly positive.  
All the traits Nanu actually liked about him. Because though he didn’t show those emotions too often lately, the younger officer had truly rubbed off on him. And they had become very good friends. Which did, of course, make it harder for when Looker had been reassigned some years ago, to the Sinnoh region.  
When the kahuna had become involved in the UB known as Celesteela, the younger officer had been just as surprised and baffled. And of course, Nanu had to admit, he was more handsome than he was when they first met, if that was possible.  
  
(Earlier that day....)  
“I must depart for now. Duty calls at the Aether Paradise.” Looker had replied solemnly, stealing a glance at Nanu. “But…uh…I will be in Alola for quite a while, if I should be needed again….”  
“Well, Mr. High-and-Mighty, how’d you feel about catching up now that we got time?” Nanu asked with that small trademark smile. “after all, one doesn’t just say hi, then bye.”  
Looker’s eyes went wide at the question. “No!!” at Nanu’s expression, the bumbling officer began to correct himself. “I-i-i-mean yes!! I’d love to reminisce. I-i-i-if it is alright o-o-o-or if you have the time.”  
Once again, the kahuna could only grin lightly at the flustered friend. “alright, alright. I’ll save you more embarrassment. When you got the time, just come by Po Town. It should be easier too since Skull’s been off the lot.” With that, he patted Looker’s shoulder. “You know if you need me, I’ll find you.” He then pulled out his Ultra Ball containing his Persian. Once at his side, they strode off into the next route.  
  
Nanu didn’t regret those words either. Maybe he’d be civil tonight should his friend come. Make a nice proper meal…maybe with the help of Acelora. Then they’d talk….maybe touch….remove that two piece suit underneath his jacket that made him look like a dork (a handsome dork at that.) After all, though innocently, it wouldn’t be the first time that-  
He was thankful he was coming to his senses again as he nearly ran into a tree, more specifically, one of the few trees that was a sign leaning closer to Po Town. As he looked down at his Persian, who happened to be nudging him, he noticed as to why.  
Route 17 had actually been scarce of Pokémon. And that was saying something seeing as how he refused repels (he hated the damn scents, and now saw as to why wild Pokémon hated it too.)  
But it was also seeing as how a few were poisoned, if only slightly. For most, the poison looked like it was wearing off. And judging by looking closer at some Gumshoos and Raticate with a jab mark, he chuckled, realizing Looker may have beaten him to the punch. Or in this case his Croagunk beat him to the jab. Looker was not too much of a battling trainer, but he did what was needed to fend off wild Pokémon.  
It was at the thought of wild Pokémon that he happened to spot a Poke Ball laying on the ground. One that happened to belong to a trainer, or so he assumed. Though he didn’t need an approval, he waited from a nod from Persian before closing in on it. After all, he was the chief of the town still. He was beyond against stealing (though the numb- “skulls” wouldn’t really learn, now would they?). He would guarantee its journey home to whichever irresponsible, son of a-  
The kahuna stopped dead in thought as the design came closer to the ball. “Is….is this…?” he muttered. He noticed a rather nasty dent in the side, with a possible crack, its depth still unknown. As he began to ponder the whereabouts of his companion, he then happened to spot what appeared to be…. blood. lightly staining the bushes and tree trunk just a few feet away.  
Nanu was NEVER a man to be afraid so easily, but as he saw but a dim glow from the center of the ball, almost like a battery dying, he began to shake.  
“……where are you….?”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I cant ask all of you to leave a comment, but a kudos still puts a smile on my face. the question remains on what is to come? Stay tuned.....


End file.
